


Something to Live For Part 5

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is alive and the galaxy is saved, but now it's time to rebuild civilization. The synthetics are gone, EDI is gone, it's a whole new world. Now how do they run it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For Part 5

   I'm sitting in the corner of our room, watching her get ready for her meeting with the Council. She looks spectacular in her blues, but my favorite thing she's wearing is the pear shaped diamond on her left hand. It's been three weeks since she agreed to marry me, and they've been busy weeks. As soon as Shepard was found the Normandy team reported for duty. Since the hospitals were already up and running, they cleared the pathways to where the beams deposited people so back-up from Earth could get through. They then got to work trying to save as many people as they could from the wards. The Presidium was left mostly intact, but the wards are a mess. Tayseri Ward was broken in half, making all the repairs done since Sovereign's attack a moot point. Zakera and Kithoi are also in pieces, but not as severely.  

    Hackett and the fleet, including the Destiny Ascension carrying all three councilors, found their way back to the Citadel three days after we did. Their first stop was our apartment. I told them Shepard wasn't strong enough to see them, but Hackett insisted at least he be let in. He told me he understood she needed rest, that he was overjoyed she was still alive, but he needed to know anything that might help them re-establish civilization. It's kind of hard to argue with that.

    So Shepard gave him a short summary from bed, which she hated. I definitely got the angry face for refusing to help her stand while she spoke to him. She told him the Crucible couldn't differentiate between the Reapers and all other synthetics, so to destroy one she had to destroy both. There would be no help from that quarter to rebuild. She did tell him that The Source said the Mass Relays could be fixed with a little trouble by our best and brightest.

    So instead of having the Crucible team help with rescue operations, he directed their collective genius to fixing the relays. It was a good call. As of yesterday they're up and running. Although that's a problem in itself. The Charon Relay was never meant to be the relay to the Citadel, but since we have no idea how to move the Citadel, it is now. Which means instead of a clear shot to the Citadel, ships now have to maneuver their way through a solar system and dock at a station that's in orbit around a planet. That's going to take some time to adjust to, and let's hope there are no crashes while we do.

    Anyway, Hackett also organized the people left on Earth. Every able bodied person was transported by ship or by beam to the Citadel to join the rescue effort. I don't mean thousands, or even hundreds of thousands, I mean millions of humans, working together to restore the Citadel. They've saved a lot of people, from a lot of different species, creating a lot of good will towards humanity as a whole. Never a bad thing.

    Shepard's been doing great. She's got limited mobility back, which means she can stand on her own and even walk short distances. Chakwas volunteered to be her physical therapist and comes to the apartment every day so Shepard doesn't have to travel. She's surpassed every expectation they've had for her rate of recovery. Of course she has. She's Shepard. She's not happy with her progress though. I get where she's coming from. When I was in Huerta Memorial I felt like I was going to lose my mind, and I still had full control of all my limbs.

    The visits from the crew have really helped. Everyone stops by regularly, and there's an open invitation to a bed if they ever need a place to crash. The flowers that cover nearly every open surface aren't from me this time, but from well-wishers. The white lilies on the dining room table are from Joker. He hasn't come by. I can sympathize with him. When I thought his actions killed Shepard I didn't speak to him for a week. Of course, he spent that week miserable and drunk, so I don't think he noticed.

    Shepard, however, has noticed. She pretends to be okay with it, but I know she's hurt. As for me, I haven't left the apartment for three weeks. And neither has Shepard. We order in all our meals, download vids for movie nights, and keep our heads down. We've declined all interviews, ignored most messages, and finally taken some time to pretend we're normal. Until yesterday.

    Yesterday she got a message from the Council, requesting her presence today. I urged her to say no, but she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and replied with a yes. So here we are. Me sulking in the corner because I still don't think she's up to this yet, her finishing up with the medals on her blues to attend the meeting anyway.

    "Stop pouting Kaidan. It's no use," she says, looking at me through the bathroom mirror with a smile.

    "I'm not pouting," I say, getting up and walking over to her. "I'm sulking. Two completely different things." I straighten out her medals and wrap my arms around her waist. She sighs contentedly and leans back into me.

    "Whatever you say Alenko."

    "Will you at least use the hover chair? And I don't just mean to the shuttle and back, I mean during the meeting too." She makes a face. 

    "I hate that thing."

    "I know you do, but if you push yourself too hard you'll take a step back in your recovery. Besides, it would make me very happy," I say as I start to press light kisses down her neck.

    "Oh really? And are there benefits to that happiness?" she purrs, dropping her head back to give me better access.

    "Yes, as a matter of fact, there are," I say, unbuttoning the top of her uniform and nibbling on her collar bone. "I'd love to show you-" I'm interrupted by the sound of the door bell. I groan in frustration while Shepard laughs.

    "Well lover boy, it seems that will just have to wait until later. You should go answer that, it's probably Cortez with the shuttle," she says, pushing me towards the door.

    "Promise you'll hurry back here ASAP?"

    "I don't know," she says innocently. "Maybe I'll grab some drinks with Cortez, you know, take my time."

    "I knew I was going to pay for that eventually," I grumble as I leave the room, Shepard's laughter following me down the stairs.

    "Hey Cortez," I say, opening the door. "Come on in. Shepard's almost... ready."

    "Hey Kaidan," says Joker. "Is Shepard in? Stupid question. Can I see her?"

 

 

    As soon as Kaidan leaves the room I re-button my uniform and straighten my medals, then walk very slowly and carefully over to my hover chair. I suppose I could have told Kaidan I was planning on using it anyway, but I do love his benefits. Don't get me wrong, I completely hate this thing, but if I use it now I won't have to use it later. I maneuver the chair down the stairs.

    "Okay guys, I'm... ready." As I turn the corner on the landing I see it wasn't Cortez at the door. It was Joker. He has a shocked look on his face.

    "Commander, I had no idea you were..." he says, trailing off as he looks at my chair.

    "Oh, this? No, I'm fine. It's fine, I..." I ramble, trying desperately to stand up. Kaidan is by my side in an instant, putting his hand on my shoulder so I don't succeed. Damn him!

    "Shepard's doing better," he says. "She's learning how to walk again, she just needs to use this chair to get around for awhile."

    "This, right here, is why you're not allowed to come to the Council meeting!" I hiss at him. He gives me an unapologetic look.

    "I'm just trying to take care of you, Angel."

    "Council meeting, huh? That would explain the blues," says Joker.

    "Hey Shepard," says Cortez, walking through the door. "The shuttle's right outside, you ready to... go. Hey Joker! It's good to see you man."

    "Hey Cortez," he says with a nod in Cortez's direction. "Looks like you're busy Shepard. I'll just come back another time." He turns to go.

    "Wait!" I practically yell. Something tells me that if I let Joker leave now I won't be seeing him again anytime soon. "Why don't you just stay here with Kaidan? The council meeting won't be too long and I'll be right back."

    "I don't know..."

    "Come on, it's the most comfortable place on the Citadel right now. And my bar is still fully stocked." He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

    "Okay, sure. I'll wait here for you."

    "Excellent! Let's go," I say, moving my chair towards Cortez.

    "Ah, ah, ah, you're forgetting something," says Kaidan, grabbing one of the handles and stopping the chair.

    "Right now? In front of Joker?" I ask in a low voice.

    "In front of anyone," he says, leaning down and giving me a kiss. "I love you."

    "Love you too," I mumble, my cheeks turning red. He lets go of the handle and I direct my chair out to the hallway. "Coming Cortez?"

    "Right behind you ma'am." We make it out to the shuttle pad and he helps me onto the Kodiak. "You know, I'm pretty sure it was the fully stocked bar that was the tipping point."

    "Yeah," I say sadly. "I figured that would make him stay." Okay, I think to myself, clear your mind. You can deal with Joker when you get back. For now, focus on the council.

 

 


End file.
